herofandomcom-20200223-history
Toadfish Rebecchi
Jarrod Vincenzo Rebecchi (commonly known as "Toadfish" or "Toadie") is a fictional character from the Australian soap opera Neighbours, played by Ryan Moloney. He made his first screen appearance during the episode broadcast on 23 January 1995. Toadie was created by writer Elizabeth Packett. Moloney had previously auditioned for another role in the show and had played a minor character, before being cast as Toadie. The actor was originally scheduled to play Toadie in one scene, but he went on to become a recurring cast member. When Toadie became popular with viewers, Moloney was promoted to the regular cast. In 2015, Moloney celebrated his 20th anniversary with Neighbours. Toadie was initially portrayed as a troubled teenager and a "class clown". After qualifying as a lawyer, Toadie matured and became a responsible member of the community. Despite being labelled "unlucky in love", Toadie has had several love interests and has been married three times. Toadie has received mostly positive attention from television critics and viewers. For his portrayal of Toadie, Moloney earned a nomination for Best Actor in a Soap at the 2004 Rose d'Or Awards. In 2010, Moloney won the very first Best Daytime Star award at the Inside Soap Awards. He went on to win the award for a second and third time in 2011 and 2012. Creation and casting The character of Toadfish was created by writer Elizabeth Packett.1 Actor Ryan Moloney was cast in the role after previously auditioning for the role of Brett Stark and appearing as a minor character called Cyborg, who vandalised the Willis family's property.2 Moloney made his first appearance as Toadie during the episode broadcast on 23 January 1995.34 He recalled that his first scene lasted for ten minutes and that it featured Toadie begging his brother, Stonefish (Anthony Engelman), to take him to the beach.4 Moloney was originally contracted to play Toadie in that one scene, but he went on to become a recurring character.5 He thought the producers kept him on as he looked similar to Engelman when he was younger and they wanted to see more of the Rebecchi family.4 Toadie proved to be popular with the Neighbours viewers and he was asked to continue on the show full-time.56 By 2003 Moloney said he had remained grounded and surpassed the "big-headed stuff" that comes with being in a soap opera.7 Moloney celebrated his 15th year on Neighbours in 2010. Moloney said: "Fifteen years on the show is quite an achievement in my eyes."6 During an interview with entertainment website, Digital Spy, Moloney said "Like Toadie, I've literally grown up with Neighbours. Since I started out as a tearaway teenager in the series, I've experienced many transformations."6 Moloney told What's on TV that he plans to stay in Neighbours until the producers decide that they no longer require his service. He also added "It's just the best job in the world. I turn up, I muck around, tell a few jokes and then go home."8 In 2015, Moloney celebrated his 20th anniversary with Neighbours. Series prodcuer Jason Herbison told Inside Soap that a major storyline was planned for Toadie, featuring returning characters connected to him.9 Development Characterisation Toadie's nickname was derived from the toadfishes of Australia. The serial's official website described a young Toadie as "fun-loving, mischievous and the class clown."10 TV Week branded Toadie "another troubled-teen-turned-good" who was "fond of a practical joke".11 Soap opera reporting website, Holy Soap, said he was "initially a bit of a layabout" that "got his act together and qualified as a lawyer."12 He also observed him as coming in "as a rough bloke and now he's a nancy."7 Toadie is portrayed as an "unlucky in love character". He would often be played as the "third-wheel" alongside Billy Kennedy (Jesse Spencer), who was more popular with female characters. In 2003, Moloney said: "Billy always got the chicks and it annoyed me because I wanted a chance at pashing someone... and now it's all making up for lost time."7 Moloney said when Toadie is "not in love and when he's not heartbroken" he has the ability to do anything he wants.7 Toadie's persona is similar to Moloney's in the sense that they both "mess around". He further added, "In fact he is me, seeing how much fun and frivolity I can get away with."5 Molony documented Toadie changing from "a bit of a bad boy" into a "lawyer who’s supposedly a responsible member of the community." He felt that to begin with Toadie was not a good lawyer, because many his clients would receive prison sentences. On Toadie's professionalism, Moloney said he is the type of lawyer that "probably likes to take his pants off behind the desk."5 Toadie's image has changed repeatedly during his tenure. When he first appeared in 1995, he had long hair.13 He used to style a mullet similar to Scott Robinson's (Jason Donovan) hairstyle. Moloney jested that it appeared as though a possum was on his head.5 Relationships In one storyline Toadie and Connor O'Neill (Patrick Harvey) decide to take part in local wrestling, where he meets Genevieve Doyle (Lulu McClatchy). Moloney was required to train and learn wrestling routines in preparation for his scenes. He found it "physical and hard" to perform the stunts, without bringing any harm to himself or colleagues.5 Toadie begins a relationship with old friend Steph Scully (Carla Bonner). Their relationship develops after Steph's marriage to Max Hoyland (Stephen Lovatt) falls apart.14 During an interview with What's on TV, Bonner said they have been friends for years, "but it’s never extended beyond friendship until now."14 Bonner thought it was "inevitable" because they spent so much time together and he fitted into her life. She concluded "Toadie’s been a fantastic support to Steph, there every step of the way."14 They later become engaged. Describing the developments in Toadie and Steph's relationship during 2008, Dan Bennet speaking for Network Ten stated: "Steph has already agreed to a long engagement with Toadie, but she's not ready to marry. This relationship will reach a massive fork in the road early in the new year. Toadie will force Steph to decide what she wants from this relationship."15 Moloney said that considering Toadie's ill fated association with weddings, he "should stay single forever. It's safer that way."5 Executive Producer Susan Bower said Toadie and Steph would always be "soul mates." Although she opined they did not have real love between them and there were other characters more suited to Steph.16 In 2008, viewers saw Toadie trying to adopt an East Timorese orphan, after claiming that he had lived in Indonesia for 12 months.17 Producers decided to stop the storyline at the last minute and they introduced Callum Jones (Morgan Baker) for Toadie instead.17 Of the axed storyline, Moloney said "I thought was just ridiculous. And it was just to spite Steph! I was like, 'What are we doing?'"17 To begin with Toadie is more of a brother figure to Callum. Moloney said this was because Toadie "has no idea what he is doing with kids and constantly gets angry and shouts at him first. He then thinks about his actions and tries to think how he can get through to him better."6 Bower was pleased with their progression. She said Toadie was "working incredibly well with Mini Me" Callum.16 Toadie becomes close to Callum's teacher, Kelly Katsis (Katrina Milosevic). Though they date and kiss, nothing more happens between the pair.6 Moloney said that Toadie's new found parental role had to come foremost to his own feelings. Moloney added "He's new to fatherhood and it's like baptism of fire." Though he did feel that Kelly would have been a good character to keep in Toadies life. Callum started emulating certain characteristics of Toadie, Moloney said that he was like a young version of his character.6 Sonya Mitchell Toadie meets Sonya Mitchell (Eve Morey) and they begin a relationship. Moloney told Holy Soap that Sonya is Toadie's "someone special" and that she is perfect for him.18 Of Sonya, Moloney said "She's funny and a little bit zany and really accepting and loving as well."18 However, their relationship ends when Toadie reveals that he is back together with Steph.19 Toadie leaves Sonya is "heartbroken", though he keeps the fact it is a sham a secret.1920 Toadie becomes torn when Sonya tells him she loves him, but he carries on the lie.20 Of the situation, Moloney said "Toadie is in love with Sonya, but he's had to give up the chance to follow his heart. Now we see that he really wants nothing more than to be able to tell her he loves her and that he wants to be with her – but he just can't."21 Toadie realises that Sonya still loves him when he notices she is still wearing the bracelet he gave her.21 Toadie becomes jealous of Sonya's new boyfriend David Foster (Ben Ridgwell).22 Sonya discovers that the wedding is a sham and the baby is not Toadie's. She agrees to wait for Toadie, but Steph's secret is revealed early and Sonya and Toadie decide to start their relationship over.19 Callum wins tickets for a tropical cruise and he decides to give them to Toadie and Sonya.23 Toadie meets Eli Baker (PJ Lane), Sonya's ex-boyfriend, on the trip. Eli brings "out an inferiority complex" in Toadie and he feels challenged by him.23 Toadie and Eli compete in a karaoke competition.23 The scenes for the cruise storyline were filmed in late August 2010, around Darling Harbour and on board the Pacific Jewel.24 The episodes marked only the second time Neighbours had filmed outside of Victoria.23 The actors and crew took five hours to shoot on and around the Pacific Jewel's running track and circus arena on the top deck.24 In February 2011, Morey revealed that she would like to see Toadie and Sonya have children together in the future.25 Toadie discovers that Sonya is Callum's mother and Morey explained that Toadie's reaction is one of devastation. Toadie has to ask Sonya if she ever loved him or was only with him to get Callum.25 Dieter Brummer joined the cast as Sonya's ex-boyfriend, Troy Miller in March 2011.26 Brummer told TV Week that Troy will cause waves between Sonya and Toadie.27 Storylines Toadfish is a practical joker at school and he soon becomes close friends with Billy Kennedy. Toadie comes into conflict with Billy's father, Karl (Alan Fletcher) because of his behaviour and his mother Angie (Lesley Baker) later sends him to live with his aunt Coral (Denise Scott). A few months later, Toadie is sent back to Erinsborough and he decides to try to make a go of things at school. Toadie discovers that he has an above average IQ and is put into an accelerated learning class, but he keeps up his mischievous ways. Toadie becomes good friends with Hannah Martin (Rebecca Ritters) and Lance Wilkinson (Andrew Bibby). Toadie is horrified to learn that his mother and father plan to leave Erinsborough, so he and Billy convince Karl and Susan Kennedy (Jackie Woodburne) to let Toadie move in. Toadie passes his exams and studies law at Eden Hills University. He becomes a popular DJ on Uni FM, moves in with Lou Carpenter (Tom Oliver) and takes a job at Lou's Place. Toadie moves into Number 30 with Sarah Beaumont (Nicola Charles) and Joel Samuels (Daniel MacPherson). Toadie briefly becomes a guardian to his cousin, Tad (Jonathon Dutton). Toadie and Joel meet Dee Bliss (Madeleine West) and Vanessa Bradshaw (Julieanne Tait) on a night out. Dee later moves in with them. Toadie is not happy when Geri Hallett (Isabella Dunwill) becomes his new Uni FM co-host and he plots to get her fired. His new co-host is Steph and Toadie develops feelings for her, but they decide to just be friends. Toadie is sacked from Uni FM, when he gives out some illegal advice. He is charged with inciting a crime and he decides to defend himself. Toadie becomes friends with law student Maggie Hancock (Sally Cooper) and she helps Toadie win his case. A romance develops between Toadie and Sheena Wilson (Zoe Stark), but when he tells her that her mother keeps coming onto him, Sheena breaks up with him. Toadie gets a job with a corporate law firm and becomes involved in Karl and Susan's divorce. He later works for Tim Collins (Ben Anderson). Toadie falls in love with Dee and the couple get engaged. Shortly after they wed, Toadie drives their car off a cliff into the sea and Dee goes missing, devastating Toadie. A while later, Toadie falls for Sindi Watts (Marisa Warrington) and they start dating. With his friend, Connor, Toadie becomes a wrestler. He meets Genevieve and they begin a relationship, but it ends when she goes on tour. Toadie is left a bikini store by client and he runs it with Connor. When Connor goes missing, Toadie believes he has been killed by Robert Robinson (Adam Hunter). Connor later sends Toadie some gifts and proves he is still alive. Toadie is shot in the back by Guy Sykes (Fletcher Humphrys) and he almost dies. Steph tells Toadie that she loves him, but she goes back to her husband. Toadie dates Abby Stafford (Louise Crawford), but their relationship ends when he realises that he is still in love with Steph. Toadie and Steph become a couple and they get engaged. However, on their wedding day, Toadie realises that Steph does not love him and he leaves her to go travelling. Toadie becomes Callum Jones's guardian after his grandmother is taken to hospital. Toadie briefly dates Callum's teacher, Kelly. Guy Sykes returns and holds Toadie and Callum hostage. Toadie helps Callum escape and wrestles Guy to the ground, before the police arrive. Toadie discovers that his dog Bob has cancer and he has him put to sleep. Bob's ashes are scattered at the lake. Toadie gets Callum a new dog called Rocky and they train him to be a guide dog. During Rocky's training, Toadie and Callum are visited by Sonya Mitchell. Toadie asks her out, but she initially turns him down. Toadie and Elle Robinson (Pippa Black) believe Sonya and Lucas Fitzgerald (Scott Major) are seeing each other, but Sonya reveals she is his Gamblers Anonymous sponsor. Sonya and Toadie begin a relationship. Toadie agrees to help Steph cover up the fact she is pregnant with Daniel Fitzgerald's (Brett Tucker) baby. They tell their family and friends that they are back together and they decide to get married. Toadie eventually tells Sonya the truth and asks her to wait for him. Paul Robinson (Stefan Dennis) starts blackmailing Toadie and later reveals Steph's secret during a public event, devastating Dan's wife Libby Kennedy (Kym Valentine). Toadie falls out with Libby, while Karl and Susan tell Toadie that he is no longer part of the family. Callum also becomes angry with Toadie, but Sonya gets them talking again. Toadie defends Steph when she is charged with the accidental death of Ringo Brown (Sam Clark), but she is sent to prison. Sonya moves in, as does her sister, Jade (Gemma Pranita), who clashes with Toadie. Callum tries to find his mother and realises that she is Sonya. Toadie asks her to leave and cuts off contact with her. Toadie calls Harold Bishop (Ian Smith) for help, while Lucas convinces Toadie that Sonya loves him. Callum's father, Troy Miller (Dieter Brummer), arrives and Toadie allows Callum and Troy to spend time together. Sonya and Toadie get back together. Troy turns nasty and punches Toadie, before Callum tells him to leave. Toadie takes a job with law firm Simmons & Colbert, so he and Sonya can get a loan to purchase the community gardens. Toadie begins representing The Hamilton Group, who want to build a new shopping complex in Erinsborough. Toadie is forced into relocating the development's car park or risk being fired by Peter Noonan (James Saunders). Toadie offers Lucas, Lou and Kyle Canning (Chris Milligan) money for their businesses, so the car park can be built in their place. Lou accepts the offer on Kyle's behalf, while Lucas declines it. Peter start putting pressure on Toadie to get Lucas to sell. Lucas declines all of Toadie's offers and he blames the law firm for sabotaging his garage. When Lucas's apprentice, Chris Pappas (James Mason), is attacked, Toadie is questioned by the police and he realises that Peter is setting him up. Paul gives him an alibi, but the wrench Chris was attacked with is found in Toadie's car. Lewis Walton (Andy McPhee) is later arrested for attacking Chris, but he states that Toadie hired him. Toadie poses as Lewis' lawyer and when Lewis does not recognise him, the charges against him are dropped. Charlotte McKemmie (Meredith Penman) takes over Peter's job and informs Toadie that he is being let go from the law firm. However, after Toadie decides to sue for wrongful dismissal, he is given his job back. Sonya and Toadie struggle to conceive a child and a fertility test shows that Toadie has a low sperm count. Toadie starts a health kick in a bid to increase his chances of conception, but test results indicate his count is still low. Toadie suggests they try IVF or a sperm donor, but Sonya tells him that she knows that it is not what he wants. Before donating blood at the hospital, Sonya takes a pregnancy test and learns that she is pregnant. Troy purchases Number 32 and makes it clear that he wants to be a part of Callum's life. He hires Toadie's friend Ajay Kapoor (Sachin Joab) to help him gain access. When Troy goads Toadie about Sonya and the baby, Toadie punches him and is later served with an intervention order. He is forced to leave the street. Sonya collapses from the stress, but she and the baby are fine. Troy drops the custody case when Callum agrees to spend time with him. Troy holds Sonya and Jade hostage, but is injured during their escape. Toadie finds Troy unconscious on the floor, but when he returns with the paramedics, Troy is gone. He is later admitted to hospital, but he leaves early to go to the school to get Callum. Toadie finds them and tries to reason with Troy. When Callum tells him to go, Troy tries to drive away, but dies from a head injury. Toadie and Callum attend his funeral together. Toadie starts a Twitter account for the baby and tries to be Sonya's birthing coach as he feels left out of the pregnancy. When they learn they are having a daughter, Toadie and Sonya decide to name her Nell. Toadie's cousin, Georgia Brooks (Saskia Hampele), moves in and Connor turns up after six years. He and Toadie soon revert to their House of Trouser ways. Toadie proposes to Sonya and she accepts. Sonya gives birth to Nell (Scarlett Anderson) via caesarean section. She falls unconscious and has to undergo surgery, leaving Toadie and Callum to care for Nell on their own for a few days. Despite believing his wedding is jinxed, Toadie and Sonya marry. However, during the reception a gas bottle explodes, causing the marquee to collapse and injure Sonya, who suffers amnesia. Her memories return when Toadie organises a vow renewal ceremony for them. Steph returns to Erinsborough following her release from prison. She refuses to forgive Toadie for botching her case, but later apologises to him when she is arrested again. Ajay and Toadie go into partnership together. When Sonya is threatened by Robbo Slade (Aaron Jakubenko), as she is the witness in his court case, Toadie tries to protect his wife. After Robbo spikes Toadie's drink, he wakes up the next morning with no memory of the night before. Robbo dies after being involved in a hit-and-run and Toadie is convinced he did it. However, Hudson Walsh (Remy Hii) admits that he was responsible for Robbo's death. Toadie and Sonya's marriage becomes strained when she starts spending less time at home with her family to help out other people, including single father Jacob Holmes (Clayton Watson), who kisses her. Toadie hires Naomi Canning (Morgana O'Reilly) as his executive assistant. He is impressed when she brings in new business and offers her comfort when she reveals that she is being stalked. Callum gets a scholarship to a school in the United States and Toadie convinces Sonya to let him go. Naomi admits she has feelings for Toadie and kisses him. He realises that she has been manipulating him and Sonya, and fires her. Sonya and Toadie agree to cut back on their work, so that they can spend more time together as a couple. Toadie is hit by a car driven by Kathy Carpenter (Tina Bursill) and he suffers a fractured coccyx. Toadie receives a poison pen letter detailing Sonya's addictions. After he and the neighbours receive more letters, Toadie asks Mark Brennan (Scott McGregor) for his help in identifying the sender. It later emerges that Sonya's former best friend Erin Rogers (Adrienne Pickering) sent the letters, as she blames Sonya for introducing her to drugs. Sonya invites Erin to stay and her daughter Cat (Maleeka Gasbarri) visits. Cat bonds with Toadie and later asks to live with him and Sonya, but they help her to reconcile with her foster mother. Toadie helps Kyle out for the day, but accidentally causes a power outage. While attending an open day for the new childcare centre, Toadie is injured when he tries to rescue Nell from a bouncy castle that is not anchored to the ground. He is unable to feel his legs and undergoes surgery to stabilise a T5 vertebra fracture. Karl informs Sonya that the surgeon was unable to remove the bullet that is still there and that Toadie may be paralysed. Angie returns to help out. Toadie struggles to accept his condition and the fact that he will have to use a wheelchair. After learning that his clients are leaving him, Toadie considers suing Naomi for compensation, but decides against it. On his return home, Toadie's confidence is knocked when Nell refuses to hug him, as she is scared of his wheelchair. In a bid to prove to Sonya that he can cope without her, Toadie looks after Nell alone, but he is unable to go after her when she runs outside and is almost hit by Sonya's car. Toadie's brother Stonefish visits to offer his support, and he encourages Toadie to attend a benefit in his honour. Steph returns, trying to rebuild her life, and she and Toadie make a pact to support each other. Toadie has surgery to remove the bullet from his spine, which he hopes will enable him to walk again. Belinda Bell (Nikki Shiels) threatens Toadie, as she believes he reported her relationship with Steph to the hospital board. Sonya interrupts Toadie's operation, fearing Belinda will sabotage it, causing a complication that leaves Toadie unable to have more children. After he is discharged, Sonya asks Belinda to assist Toadie's rehabilitation, and he manages to stand. Sonya tells Toadie that she hired Belinda because she was worried about his bond with Steph, causing a brief rift in their marriage. Toadie is trapped inside Lassiter's following a boiler explosion, but is later rescued. Toadie tries to keep Sonya's uncle Walter (Greg Stone) from meeting her, as he is not yet sober. However, Walter arrives in town and they are reunited. Steph tries to persuade Toadie to represent Paul in his trial for the Lassiter's explosion, but he only agrees to do it if Paul pleads guilty. Toadie is shocked when Sonya suggests that she act as a surrogate for Steph and Mark, as Steph cannot cope with a pregnancy on account of her mental health problems. He agrees to talk to the couple about the idea, but is relieved when they reject. He starts looking into ways of him and Sonya having another baby, but his plans are thrown when Steph and Mark change their mind. Toadie gets back on board with the plan again, realising Nell is enough for him and Sonya. Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male